


Тонкие линии, острые углы

by sicksadperson



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicksadperson/pseuds/sicksadperson
Summary: В очередной раз Оливер задался вопросом, какого чёрта с ним происходит. Ответ на него он узнал уже после того, как Хлоя Салливан исчезла из его жизни.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

Оливер в мельчайших подробностях помнит, когда видел её в последний раз. Уставшую, будто весь мир вдруг рухнул ей на плечи. Помнит, как обещал позвонить по поводу транспортировки криптонитового оружия, которое накануне она вынуждена была ему показать. Как велел отдохнуть, пока он будет в офисе, и, повинуясь порыву, прикоснулся губами к её лбу, смахнув с него спутанную чёлку. Как бросил последний взгляд перед выходом из спальни, а она лежала в постели и тяжело вздохнула, прикрыв глаза и раскинув по подушке худые руки.

В тот момент сердце Оливера вновь болезненно сжалось, и в очередной раз он задался вопросом, какого чёрта с ним происходит. Ответ на него он узнал уже после того, как Хлоя Салливан исчезла из его жизни.

Вот так просто — раз, и всё перевернулось с ног на голову.

В тот день Хлоя не добралась ни до Башни, ни до своей квартиры, ни даже до любимой кофейни на Мэйпл-стрит всего в двух кварталах от пентхауса Оливера. Она будто испарилась; вместе с ней пропали её телефон, сумка с вещами, с которой она вечером пришла ночевать к Оливеру, и её машина. Судя по записи с камеры в лифте, в 9:24 она спустилась на подземную парковку, набирая сообщение Кларку, и больше её никто не видел. Камеры на парковке оказались отключены, телефон Хлои не доступен и не отслеживался, несмотря на встроенный в него трекер. Кто-то позаботился и о видеонаблюдении на прилегающих улицах и соседних зданиях — на несколько часов на центр Метрополиса будто опустилась пелена, скрывшая все следы преступления.

Оливер заподозрил неладное лишь ближе к вечеру. До обеда он отправил Хлое пару сообщений, на которые не получил ответа, но не придал этому значения. После ланча он набрал её номер, сказать, что разобрался с её «займом» у «Куин Индастриз» и с любопытством Тэсс по этому вопросу, но звонок перешёл в голосовую почту. Оливер нахмурился и перезвонил по одному из каналов Башни, однако, Хлоя вновь не ответила. К четырём часам он был в равной степени зол и встревожен и огрызался на любой заданный ему вопрос. Удалённая проверка системы безопасности показала, что в Башню Хлоя сегодня не приходила. Отменив последнюю в этот день встречу за пять минут до её начала, Оливер хмурой тучей промчался из офиса прямиком к лифту, минуя недоумевающих партнёров, уже ожидавших в приёмной начало совещания.

Проведя картой по контрольной панели и нажав кнопку подземной парковки, первым делом Оливер написал Виктору, попросив отследить телефон Хлои. Затем он позвонил Кларку, но тот, как обычно, не взял трубку. Оливер велел ему проверить «Тэлон», как только он прослушает сообщение. Двери лифта открылись, и Оливер в два шага преодолел расстояние до своей машины и сел в неё, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда ему ехать. Вдруг ожил его телефон, и Оливер разочарованно отметил, как всколыхнувшаяся на долю секунды надежда умерла, когда он увидел на экране имя Лоис.

— Ты виделась или разговаривала с Хлоей сегодня? — сразу перешёл к делу Оливер, не озаботившись даже поздороваться. Где-то внутри него страх холодными щупальцами пробирался через все его внутренности, чтобы схватить за горло.

— И тебе привет, грубиян! — взъелась Лоис. — За последний месяц вечера, когда я видела свою кузину дома, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Я уже начинаю забывать, как Хлоя выглядит. Надеюсь, ты платишь ей неприлично много денег за все дни и ночи, что она пропадает в вашем дурацком секретном офисе вместо того, чтобы…

— Свяжешься с ней — срочно перезвони мне, — перебил её тираду Оливер. — Или пусть она сама позвонит.

— Олли, что-то случилось?

Он поджал губы, не имея представления, как ответить на этот вопрос.

— Пока не знаю, — он будто почувствовал, как Лоис набрала воздуха в грудь, чтобы выпалить что-то ещё, и поспешил закончить разговор. — Мне пора, Лоис.

Убедившись, что Хлои нигде нет, Оливер поставил на уши всю команду. Виктор почти сразу обнаружил отсутствие записей с камер близлежащих улиц, что лишь подтверждало: дело нечисто и было спланировано заранее. Последующие несколько часов безрезультатных поисков включали в себя массовый супергеройский патруль Метрополиса, целых два разговора на повышенных тонах с Кларком и разбитый к чертям один из мониторов Башни. У Оливера выдалась тяжёлая ночь. Он настолько привык, что Хлоя всегда рядом — как одна из его близких друзей, как Сторожевая Башня и как женщина, к которой его тянет, словно магнитом — что её внезапное исчезновение абсолютно выбило почву у него из-под ног.

Никто из команды не задавал ему ненужных вопросов, вроде, почему Хлоя уходила из его квартиры утром. Никто, кроме нахмурившегося Кларка.

— Что Хлоя так рано делала у тебя?

Он мог бы соврать, что попросил её за чем-то зайти, или, что накануне она допоздна обновляла его домашнюю систему безопасности, а когда закончила, то было уже поздно, и Оливер любезно предоставил Хлое свою комнату для гостей, чтобы переночевать. Кларк бы купился, Оливер уверен. Но была ли тому виной усталость, стресс или отвратительное, точащее чувство надвигающейся катастрофы, однако, Оливер не стал даже пытаться что-либо придумать.

— Спала, — буркнул он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана компьютера: пару часов назад Виктор проник в базу данных полиции, и теперь совместными усилиями они пытались обнаружить хоть какую-нибудь зацепку.

— С каких пор она спит у тебя дома, а не в Башне? — не унимался Кларк.

— Пару месяцев, — Оливер равнодушно пожал плечами, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности. Было видно, что Кларк хотел спросить что-то ещё, но промолчал, видимо, решив отложить неудобный допрос до лучших времён. Оливер устало провёл рукой по своей колючей щетине и тяжело вздохнул. Да кому какая разница, что думает Кларк? Важнее то, что пошли вторые сутки с исчезновения Хлои, а они так и не продвинулись в поисках ни на дюйм.

На третий день скрывать правду от Лоис стало невозможно.

— Не могу в это поверить! В среду? Она пропала ещё в среду, и вы мне ничего не говорили? — растрёпанная, на грани истерики Лоис напоминала злобную фурию. Кларк понуро потупил взгляд, а Оливер лишь поморщился от её громкого голоса. За последнюю пару дней он почти не спал, и его голова раскалывалась.

— Сказали сейчас. И что изменилось? Чем ты можешь помочь? — глухо произнёс Оливер, не отрывая взгляда от бокала с виски, словно заворожённый переливами янтарной жидкости внутри. Лоис даже слегка опешила. Позже он не раз поражался, как ей хватило выдержки не врезать ему в тот момент.

— Она моя семья, бесчувственный ты ублюдок! — процедила она сквозь зубы и вскочила с дивана, тряхнув волосами. — Я сама её найду, — клятвенно пообещала Лоис и удалилась, возмущённо цокая каблуками по полу квартиры Оливера. Кларк пожал плечами, словно извиняясь за свою девушку, и поплёлся за ней.

— Останови её от таких глупостей, как обратиться в полицию или подключить общественность и СМИ, — бросил ему вдогонку Оливер. — Мы не можем привлекать лишнее внимание к Хлое; вся команда окажется под угрозой, если начнётся официальное расследование. Придётся справляться своими силами.

Но ничего не выходило.

Один за другим возможные подозреваемые исключались из списка. Тщательная слежка за Тэсс показала, что тут она ни при чём. Кандорийцы отпали сами собой, когда Кларк обрёл на время способности детектора лжи и задал им вопрос про Хлою в лоб. А когда вскоре объявились правительственные гады «Чекмэйт», то прежде, чем стереть память этой бешеной суке Аманде Уоллер и её прихвостням, Джон Джонс как следует покопался в их мозгах: по его словам, они были в курсе, кто такая Хлоя, но тоже безуспешно искали её в надежде добраться до Сторожевой Башни.

Всё было впустую. Идеально спланированное преступление и никаких зацепок. За почти год со дня исчезновения Хлои Оливер потратил целое состояние на её поиски, успел несколько раз впасть в отчаяние, периодически напивался до чёртиков, наутро ненавидя себя ещё больше и бросаясь на поиски с удвоенной энергией. Где-то посреди хаоса, в который превратилось его существование, он осознал, что умудрился влюбиться в Хлою и что понятия не имеет, как и когда это случилось. Его жизнь словно оказалась поставлена на паузу, и Оливер не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше. Если он её не найдёт.

Он прорабатывал все версии, в том числе и самые банальные варианты: Хлою могли похитить с целью выкупа. Её родственники были не особенно обеспеченные, но Оливер допускал, что кто-то мог узнать, что они с Хлоей спят вместе. Достаточно было капли любопытства, чтобы это понять: она приходила к нему домой поздно вечером и возвращалась утром. Оливер и Хлоя беспокоились лишь о том, чтобы скрывать свои встречи от общих знакомых. Это оказалось довольно легко: никто не обращал на них пристального внимания.

Если начистоту, ему в голову приходила ещё одна мысль. Та, которой он стыдился и боялся одновременно. А что, если Хлоя сама решила сбежать от Башни, ответственности и принятия трудных решений? Что, если решила сбежать от него? Она сознательно выкачивала деньги из его компании для производства оружия, и, кто знает, вдруг эта утечка была лишь единственной, что он обнаружил, а на самом деле их больше? Это казалось невероятным бредом сумасшедшего, и каждый раз Оливер спешил напомнить себе, что Хлоя так никогда не поступила бы. Не в её характере бегать от проблем. Он — другое дело. Прецеденты бывали, и не раз, и от подобного дерьма его вылечил ни кто иной, как Хлоя.

Но Оливер был согласен на что угодно, любую версию, лишь бы знать наверняка, что она жива.

Его мрачные размышления прервал голос пилота, раздавшийся по интеркому.

— Мистер Куин, мы в приземлимся Готэме через сорок пять минут.

Оливер сделал глоток отвратительно тёплого скотча, поставил бокал на столик у кресла и устало потёр ноющие от мигрени виски. Монотонный гул двигателей самолёта лишь усугублял его состояние, но Оливер отказывался принимать обезболивающее.

Сегодня вечером ему ещё предстояли кое-какие дела.


	2. Глава 1

Оливер терпеть не мог ни самодовольного Брюса Уэйна, ни его угрюмое альтер эго. Но стоило отдать тому должное: когда дело доходило до подноготной Готэма, Бэтмену не было равных.

— Напыщенный идиот, — пробурчал себе под нос Оливер, миновав резные кованые ворота поместья Уэйнов. Он остановил машину прямо у парадной лестницы, ведущей в громадный особняк в псевдовикторианском стиле. Не удержавшись и презрительно фыркнув от бросающейся в глаза вычурности, он в несколько шагов поднялся к массивной входной двери. Позвонить в неё ему не пришлось.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Куин, — учтиво поприветствовал Оливера дворецкий Уэйнов, распахнув перед ним дверь. Если кто и был достаточно претенциозен, чтобы держать грёбаного дворецкого, то это Брюс. — Я Альфред. Мистер Уэйн ожидает вас и поручил мне сопроводить вас к лифту.

Даже вращаясь в одних деловых кругах, Оливер и Брюс нечасто пересекались лично, хотя и были знакомы очень давно. Ещё со школьных времён при общении они придерживались стратегии взаимного нейтралитета, вызванного в равной степени уважением и презрением друг к другу. Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя много лет у них появится одинаковое хобби.

Личность Бэтмена раскусила Хлоя. Как-то раз, лёжа с ней в постели после особенно бурной ночи, Оливер поспорил, что она не сможет узнать, кто скрывается под маской Готэмского мстителя. Тогда он и сам понятия не имел, кто это, но его так забавляло в шутку препираться с Хлоей, что он не мог остановиться. Он даже забыл, на что они спорили, но помнил в мельчайших подробностях, каким живым азартом зажглись её глаза, когда она пообещала утереть ему нос. Два дня спустя с хитрой улыбкой она вручила ему картонную папку.

— Надеюсь, там твои голые фото, — понизил голос он и одарил мгновенно вспыхнувшую Хлою жарким взглядом, прежде чем открыть папку и изучить её содержимое. Несколько секунд Оливеру понадобилось, чтобы переварить информацию. — Да ладно? — он недоверчиво посмотрел на Хлою. — Ты уверена?

— Процентов на девяносто девять, — кивнула она.

— Ох, Брюс… Ну и ну, — покачивая головой, Оливер листал страницы досье, а затем вновь глянул на неё, на этот раз с благоговением. — Как тебе удалось?

Она усмехнулась в ответ и легонько ткнула его пальцем в грудь.

— Ты платишь мне, чтобы я раскрывала чужие секреты, а не свои, — подмигнула Хлоя и вернулась к работе.

Очевидно, где-то она всё же наследила в своём расследовании, потому что несколько дней спустя Оливер получил очень странный звонок от Уэйна. Тот использовал один из каналов связи Башни. Просто, чтобы показать, что он это может.

— Какими судьбами, Брюс? Хотел бы сказать, что рад слышать, но не буду же я тебе врать.

На том конце трубки хмыкнули. Свободной рукой Оливер набирал на мобильном сообщение Хлое, требуя знать, какого хрена происходит. Сторожевая Башня была её детищем, и то, что в неё проникли извне, должно быть, сводило её с ума.

— Действительно. Нам есть, что обсудить, так что предлагаю опустить любезности и перейти сразу к сути. Мне не нравится, что твои друзья суют нос в мои дела.

— Мне тоже, — не стал отпираться Оливер. — Но кто я такой, чтобы им запрещать?

— На прошлой неделе кто-то проник в мою систему безопасности, — продолжил Брюс тоном, более подходящим для светской беседы. — Взломщика найти пока не удалось, но хлебных крошек оказалось достаточно, чтобы проследить его до серверов дочерней компании «Куин Индастриз». Довольно неосмотрительно с твоей стороны.

Вот же хитрый засранец! У Брюса не было никаких доказательств, что Оливер работает не один, пока он сам только что это не подтвердил. Угодил прямиком в западню Уэйна.

Телефон пиликнул, оповестив об ответе Хлои. «Предложи ему сотрудничать», — написала она, и Оливер глупо моргнул, не поверив своим глазам с первого раза.

«Только через мой труп», — начал он набирать сообщение, а вслух сказал:

— Приму к сведению. Так ты звонишь по какой-то причине или просто от скуки?

— По необходимости, — вся напускная вежливость испарилась. — Мне показалось необходимым напомнить тебе, что Готэм не похож на Стар-сити или Метрополис. Чужакам здесь не рады.

— Можешь не переживать, я не собирался лезть в твою песочницу.

Новое сообщение от Хлои гласило «Он нам нужен», и Оливер скривился, прежде чем выдавил из себя:

— И, тем не менее, глупо отрицать, что мы можем друг другу пригодиться. В самом крайнем случае, разумеется, — поспешил добавить он.

Повисла пауза. «С тебя причитается», — отправил он Хлое, пока Брюс, видимо, шевелил извилинами, взвешивая за и против.

— У меня есть твой номер, — наконец, коротко сказал Уэйн и повесил трубку.

В общем-то, за всё время их «сотрудничество» ограничивалось редкой передачей информации друг другу, в основном через Башню. Поэтому Оливер вдвойне удивился, когда Брюс позвонил пару дней назад и попросил встретиться в Готэме, лишь в общих чертах поведав о положении дел. Дел, требующих личного внимания Зелёной Стрелы.

Оливер молча следовал за Альфредом по лабиринту коридоров, машинально запоминая дорогу назад. В этом громоздком недоразумении, больше подходящему какому-нибудь страдающему вампиру, Оливер чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

— Как вам нравится в Готэме, мистер Куин? — учтиво поинтересовался Альфред.

— Промозгло и слякоть под ногами, — буркнул Оливер. Стоял февраль, так что в этом не было ничего удивительного. — Надеюсь, мне не придётся оставаться здесь надолго.

Не обращая внимания на его брюзжание, Альфред улыбнулся, как показалось Оливеру, снисходительно. Дворецкий остановился перед тяжёлыми дверями из резного красного дерева и повернул изогнутую ручку.

— Прошу вас, — он пропустил Оливера вперёд.

Комната представляла собой просторный рабочий кабинет, совмещённый с библиотекой. Стены были сплошь заставлены книжными шкафами как на первом, так и на втором этаже, куда вела кованая винтовая лестница в углу. У огромного окна, закрытого тяжёлыми портьерными шторами, стоял громоздкий письменный стол, а чуть поодаль — старинный рояль. Оливер нахмурился, когда Альфред прошествовал по мягкому персидскому ковру к роялю и нажал несколько клавиш. Всё встало на свои места, когда один из книжных шкафов отодвинулся в сторону, открывая узкий проход.

— Это что, дверь в Нарнию? — хмыкнул Оливер.

Дворецкий ничего не ответил, а лишь лукаво улыбнулся и жестом предложил ему войти. Чёрт, а ему нравился этот Альфред!

Проход оказался довольно узким коридором, в конце которого обнаружился полуоткрытый грузовой подъёмник. Оливер шагнул на решётчатый пол лифта и развернулся лицом к Альфреду, заметив, что тот остался на месте.

— Полагаю, дальше я сам? — догадался Оливер.

— Мастер Брюс ожидает вас внизу. Опустите рычаг вправо до упора, чтобы спуститься. Удачи, сэр.

— Спасибо, Альфред, — поблагодарил Оливер и последовал его указаниям. Вся ситуация с тайным проходом в старинном особняке прилично действовала ему на нервы, так как он не мог определиться, глупо это или гениально. Разместить секретную базу своих операций под собственным домом — звучит неплохо. Разместить секретную базу своих операций под собственным домом, куда периодически наведываются люди — от обслуживающего персонала до коррумпированных политиков и пустоголовых светских дурочек на устраиваемых время от времени приёмах — кажется верхом идиотизма.

Шум воды постепенно заглушал гул спускающегося лифта. Оказавшись внизу, Оливер готов был пересмотреть свои взгляды — вот где должен бы обитать страдающий вампир: темно, сыро и отвратительно. Брезгливо поморщившись, он заметил Уэйна сидящим перед компьютером неподалёку и наигранно всплеснул руками.

— Брюс, сколько лет, сколько зим!

— Оливер, — немного настороженно поприветствовал Уэйн, развернувшись на стуле к нему лицом.

Не дожидаясь приглашения присесть, Оливер взгромоздился на один из металлических столов, стоящих у каменной стены, на что Брюс поджал губы, но ничего не сказал.

Оливера впечатляло, как удобно тот устроился. Во-первых, занимающаяся, в основном, военными правительственными заказами «Уэйн Энтерпрайз» полностью обеспечивала Бэтмена лучшими игрушками, новейшими уникальными технологиями и идеальным прикрытием для них. Во-вторых, прямой канал связи с полицией, а также негласное одобрение его методов, существенно облегчали супергеройскую жизнь. Ну и в-третьих, на случай непредвиденных ситуаций у ушастого было с десяток хорошо защищенных мышиных норок в разных частях города, где можно было отсидеться в случае ранения, погони или особенно острого приступа депрессии. Оливер ни за что не признался бы, но идею с убежищем он взял на заметку и даже подумывал осуществить в Метрополисе и Стар-Сити.

— Вижу, ты времени зря не терял, — присвистнул Оливер, жестом показывая на пещеру вокруг себя. — Но знаешь, мне кажется, этому интерьеру не хватает джакузи.

Ни одна мышца не дрогнула на угрюмом лице Брюса.

— Гордон только что сообщил мне новости. Пару часов назад найден ещё один труп.

Оливер помрачнел. Итого, уже три за последнюю неделю.

— В том же районе, буквально в нескольких метрах от двух предыдущих. Личность уже установили. Имя тебе сказать, или сам догадаешься?

Шесть дней назад в местных трущобах неподалёку от Криминального квартала было найдено тело Артура Грина, менеджера сети пиццерий, активного волонтёра и отца двоих детей. Причиной смерти послужил удар тупым предметом в висок, однако, из плеча бедняги торчала его, Оливера, стрела. Три дня спустя практически на том же самом месте обнаружили то, что осталось от местной проститутки, известной клиентам под именем Венди, а на деле оказавшейся Молли-Энн Грин родом из Дулута, Миннесота. Ей размозжили голову, а затем, согласно экспертизе, уже в мёртвую, словно в индейку, воткнули в живот стрелу.

Если кто-то хотел его подставить, то, судя по способу убийства, делал это крайне неумело. К тому же, время смерти первых двух жертв было установлено экспертизой, и оба раза у Оливера было неплохое алиби. В момент смерти примерного семьянина Артура Зелёная Стрела патрулировал Метрополис, что могли подтвердить, как минимум, пара мелких грабителей и полицейские, которые прибыли на место забрать обезвреженных преступников. Ночью, когда лишилась жизни Венди-Молли, Оливер посетил ежегодный благотворительный вечер в мэрии, в то время как ЭйСи засветился в его костюме в Стар-Сити. Это была для них обычная практика: раз в пару месяцев Оливер Куин довольно громко выходил в свет, весело проводил время, сверкал улыбкой на фото с мероприятий, много пил на виду у всех, а Стрелу замечали где-нибудь подальше от Оливера.

Выходит, дело было не только в том, чтобы подмочить его репутацию. Кто-то очень сильно хотел, чтобы Оливер обратил на него внимание.

— Снова бедолага по фамилии Грин? — хмуро уточнил он.

— Кейси Грин, двадцать три года. Она не отсюда. Живёт в паре часов езды от Готэма, в Трентоне. О её пропаже заявила соседка два дня назад, — Брюс взял со стола и передал в руки Оливеру папку с копиями материалов дела. — Её застрелили единственным выстрелом в грудь. Не из лука, а девятимиллиметрового «глока» — в этот раз стрела просто валялась рядом. Как и предыдущие жертвы, девушка была убита не там, где её нашли.

Оливер невольно восхитился оперативностью, с которой Брюс добыл информацию. Он начал с полицейского отчёта, поверхностно описывающего место преступления, и только потом посмотрел фотографии. Его дыхание сбилось, а ладони мгновенно взмокли: Кейси Грин оказалась невысокой, миловидной блондинкой, и это не могло оказаться просто совпадением. На первый взгляд, внешнее сходство с Хлоей было поразительное: тот же цвет волос, комплекция, но Оливер сразу подметил и отличия. Волосы девушки были длиннее, тело — жилистей, овал лица более острый с высокими скулами, а на последнем фото не зелёные, а карие глаза навсегда невидяще уставились в никуда. Она лежала на грязном асфальте, будто сломанная кукла. Сердце Оливера глухо заколотилось в груди, и он с трудом сглотнул, что не осталось незамеченным внимательным Брюсом.

— Очевидно, ты кому-то сильно насолил, Оливер, — осторожно произнёс он.

Не в силах больше смотреть на мёртвую девушку, Оливер закрыл папку и бросил её на ближайший стол.

— Не представляю, кому, — он криво усмехнулся. — По заверению моего психотерапевта, я просто душка.

— У тебя нет психотерапевта, — укоризненно заметил Брюс.

Уверенность, с которой были сказаны эти слова, не была случайной. Удивление Оливера за долю секунды переросло в ярость.

— Следишь за мной? — прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Приглядываю, — невозмутимо поправил его Брюс. — Как мы договаривались, в твои дела я не лезу. Но при этом я должен быть в курсе, какие из дел — твои.

Повисло напряжённое молчание, во время которого Оливер сверлил Брюса взглядом.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? Что особенного в последней девушке?

Его кулак отчаянно зачесался двинуть Уэйну по морде. Оливер готов был биться об заклад, что тот знает ответ. Или, хотя бы, догадывается.

— Ничего, — буркнул он, спрыгнув со стола. Отступившая на время мигрень возобновлялась с новой силой, и это не особенно помогало ему сосредоточиться. — Сегодня я планировал осмотреть место, где находили тела. Полагаю, после нового убийства там всё кишит копами?

— Скорее всего, они уже должны были управиться. По ночам окраины Ист-Энда — не самое гостеприимное место. Особенно для служителей закона, — пожал плечами Брюс, вставая вслед за Оливером. — Я буду готов выдвигаться через…

— Нет, — решительно перебил его Оливер.

Брюс удивлённо поднял брови и переспросил.

— Нет?

— Я пойду один.

То, что Уэйн сам пригласил его в Готэм и поделился информацией, на первый взгляд, можно было расценить как дружественный жест. До этого ушастый при каждом удобном случае напыщенно повторял, что «он работает один». Оливер не тешил себя иллюзиями: убийства как-то были связаны со Стрелой, и Брюс надеялся эту связь отыскать. Но чёрта с два он сделает это раньше самого Оливера.

— Позволь напомнить тебе, что правила здесь устанавливаю я. У тебя нет права голоса. Это мой город. В нём далеко не всё гладко и без твоих разборок с кем бы то ни было.

Оливер устало провёл рукой по лицу и тяжело вздохнул. Почему ему всегда нужно всё усложнять?

— Послушай, я не меньше, а то и больше твоего хочу вычислить убийцу и заставить его заплатить за то, что он сделал. Но давай посмотрим правде в глаза: мы с тобой скорее прикончим друг друга, чем научимся работать сообща. И поэтому я ценю, что ты помог с информацией и всё такое, но разгребать это дерьмо я буду сам.

Уэйн, конечно, упрям как осёл, но к здравому смыслу он должен прислушаться.

— Как скажешь, — после нескольких тягучих секунд молчания сказал Брюс и развернулся к мониторам. Оливер понял намёк, что аудиенция окончена.

— И мне было приятно с тобой поболтать, — он не удержался от колкости. — Обязательно как-нибудь повторим.

Забрав со стола папку с материалами дела, он направился к лифту.

— Куин, — резко окликнул его Брюс, и Оливер обернулся, встретившись с его твёрдым взглядом. — Я должен знать обо всём, что происходит, пока ты здесь. Держи меня в курсе.

«Если хочешь избежать последствий», — сквозило в его словах. Услышав угрозу в голосе, Оливер лишь усмехнулся и издевательски отдал Брюсу честь.

— Так точно, мой генерал.

___

Пару часов спустя, Оливер припарковался в одной из грязных и вонючих подворотен Ист-Энда в нескольких кварталов от того места, где обнаружили тела. Проверив ещё раз свою экипировку, он поспешил вниз по узкой улочке, бросив взгляд сожаления на свой мотоцикл. Шансы, что его не угонят, были практически несуществующие — это же Готэм.

Район, в котором он сейчас находился, считался одним из самых неблагополучных. Половина территории была занята промышленными предприятиями, часть из которых простаивала, давным-давно разорившись. Бордели, экспериментальные наркотики и нелегальные казино, контролировавшиеся ирландскими кланами — вот, что стало основным бизнесом на местных улицах. И даже Бэтмен им не особенно страшен.

— Уж не ко мне ли ты идёшь, красавчик? — подмигнула Оливеру рыжеволосая проститутка, курившая рядом со входом в ночной клуб с тусклой вывеской над дверью.

— В другой раз, солнышко, — он прошёл мимо, с трудом подавив внезапный приступ отвращения к её приторно-сладким духам и запаху дешёвых сигарет. — У меня дела.

Поёжившись от промозглого февральского ветра, Оливер натянул на голову капюшон толстовки и до упора застегнул воротник кожаной куртки. Это мало помогло от холода. Пораскинув мозгами, в этой поездке он решил пока обойтись без своего зелёного костюма. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы его альтер эго заметили шныряющим у места преступления, которое, несмотря на весь абсурд, некоторые желтые газетёнки бездоказательно приписывали Стреле. И пусть непривычная для вылазки в город одежда серьёзно проигрывала его костюму по части удобства, Оливер готов был признать, что в такую холодную погоду некоторыми принципами можно было и поступиться.

Он достал из кармана куртки очки от костюма, надел их и открыл канал связи.

— Башня, привет из мерзкого Готэма, — негромко произнес он. — Как тебе всё видно и слышно?

Оливер ничего не мог с собой поделать: вопреки всей логике, на долю секунды его сердце зажглось надеждой, что он сейчас услышит Хлою.

— Качество сигнала отличное, — раздался голос Виктора, больно резанув по незаживающей ране, — полный эффект присутствия. Будто я сам морожу задницу вместе с тобой. Так, на этом перекрёстке налево.

Следуя указаниям Виктора, Оливер перешёл на противоположную сторону улицы, всё дальше удаляясь от жилых кварталов. Вместо них по обе стороны дороги теперь простирались промышленные помещения и заброшенные заводы. За последние минут пять ему встретилось от силы пара человек, не считая компанию бомжей, греющихся у горящих баков.

— Что ты нашёл на последнюю жертву? — спросил Оливер, ускорив шаг.

— Как и на двух предыдущих, ничего особенного, — вздохнул Виктор. — Кейси Грин, двадцать три года, выпускница Колумбийского университета, отличница, активистка, изучала архитектуру. Получила диплом и уехала назад в родной город, устроилась на работу в местную дизайнерскую фирму. Собиралась в апреле слетать в Европу, если верить ее страничке на «Фейсбуке». Ничего криминального за ней не замечено, кроме пары штрафов за неправильную парковку.

— То есть, её выбрали лишь потому, что бедняге досталась её фамилия? — с отвращением спросил Оливер. Каким больным ублюдком надо быть, чтобы убить невиновного человека лишь из-за некоей личной вендетты против Зелёной Стрелы?

Виктор помедлил с ответом.

— Я думаю, не только из-за этого, — осторожно заметил он. — На первый взгляд, Кейси Грин внешне чем-то похожа на неё.

Оливер почувствовал, как грудь будто сдавило чем-то тяжёлым. Значит, ему не показалось. Кто-то затеял с ним извращённые игры разума с высокими ставками. Этот кто-то знал о Хлое, её связи со Стрелой, а возможно, и с самим Оливером. И там, куда он сейчас направлялся, скорее всего, ожидала ловушка. Оливер прекрасно понимал, что ступает по тонкому льду, притащившись ночью в опасный район не самого гостеприимного города, но если это означало надежду хоть на крошечную зацепку, он готов был идти до конца.

Оказавшись в тупике, где были найдены тела, первым делом Оливер как следует осмотрелся. Полицейских и правда не было видно. Не было видно вообще ничего, кроме мусора, ярко-жёлтых лент, опутывающих место преступления, и засохших пятен крови жертв.

— Тепловизоры пока не улавливают кого бы то ни было поблизости. Ты один, Стрела.

Учитывая, что сейчас Оливер представлял собой лёгкую мишень, слова Виктора обнадёживали, но он по-прежнему не понимал, почему выбрали именно это место. Тела выбрасывали, не пряча, чтобы их скорее нашли. Ночью поблизости никого, кроме бездомных, но днём не так уж и пустынно — неподалёку находились действующие судовые доки. Да ещё его стрелы, которые использовались нелепо: во всех трёх случаях смерть наступила по другим причинам, поэтому если стояла цель подставить Стрелу, то способ убийства напрочь всё перечёркивал. Выходит, весь этот жестокий цирк был нужен лишь для того, чтобы заманить его сюда. Он пришёл. Что дальше?

— Напомни, что располагается вокруг?

Оливер услышал щёлканье клавиш клавиатуры, прежде чем Виктор ответил.

— Слева от тебя бывший мусороперерабатывающий завод, принадлежит городу. Остановлен три года назад после того, как его заминировал и подорвал какой-то психопат — было несколько жертв, а также серьёзно повредили основной цех. На восстановление у города денег, якобы, нет, поэтому последние пару лет землю под ним пытаются продать, но пока безуспешно.

Сколько Оливер ни вглядывался в темноту ветхого, полуразрушенного здания за ограждением, он не находил ничего примечательного.

— С другой стороны складские помещения, — продолжал Виктор. — Принадлежат компании некоего Р. Т. Питерсона, который сдавал их в аренду как раз тому заводу. После его закрытия новых контрактов не заключалось, и с тех пор они простаивают.

Оливер кивнул сам себе, принимая информацию к сведению.

— Начну с завода, — бросил он Виктору, а затем легко вскарабкался по металлическим прутьям и перемахнул через ограждение. Полчаса спустя, не найдя ничего подозрительного среди куч строительного мусора и забитых граффити стен, Оливер готов был признать своё поражение. Он остановился перевести дух и громко ругнулся от досады и разочарования. Его голос глухим эхом разнёсся по громадному заброшенному помещению.

Покинув завод, Оливер направился к хранилищам, что располагались справа от тупика. Казалось, температура воздуха опустилась ещё ниже — он уже основательно продрог и мечтал лишь о горячем душе. Смирившись с тем, что сегодня головоломку уже вряд ли удастся решить, Оливер намеревался поскорее осмотреть склад, поставить в переулке пару скрытых камер, вернуться в отель, а завтра на свежую голову не спеша изучить материалы дел, что передал ему Брюс.

Снаружи помещение склада оказалось закрыто на висячий замок.

— Просто блеск, — пробурчал Оливер, доставая из внутреннего кармана отмычки. Провозившись с замком несколько минут, ему, наконец, удалось его открыть. Однако, где-то на задворках подсознания зашевелился червячок тревоги. Оливер сначала не мог понять, что именно ему не понравилось, пока взгляд не упал на его испачканные маслом пальцы.

Замок недавно смазывали.

Разумеется, это могло быть простым совпадением и абсолютно ничего не значить, но жизнь научила Оливера не верить в совпадения в принципе, а доверять своему чутью. И сейчас его чутьё вопило об осторожности, поэтому Оливер достал из потайного отделения куртки свой арбалет.

— Башня, — почти шёпотом произнёс он. — Проверь-ка ещё раз спутник.

— Не вижу никого, кроме тебя. Что такое? Нашёл что-то?

— Пока нет. Просто дурное предчувствие.

Внутри оказалось просторно, прибрано и абсолютно темно: без режима ночного видения в его очках разглядеть что-либо не представлялось возможным. Оливер осмотрел ровные ряды металлических стеллажей, с наставленными на них немногочисленными коробками, но не нашёл в них ничего подозрительного: какие-то ржавые комплектующие, металлолом и прочий мусор. Он хотел было направиться к контейнерам, располагающимся в противоположной части склада, как вдруг что-то позади последнего ряда стеллажей привлекло его внимание. Оливер на секунду снял очки, чтобы убедиться: в обесточенном, на первый взгляд, здании мигала красная лампочка. И не просто лампочка — это был сигнал электронного замка, установленного на тяжёлой металлической двери, которую сразу и не заметишь.

Он подошёл ближе осмотреть находку.

— С каких пор на неиспользуемом складе устанавливают замок со сканером отпечатка пальца? — он готов был поклясться, что напал на след чего-то важного.

— Интересный вопрос. Сможешь меня подключить?

Оливер достал из кармана небольшой передатчик, напоминающий флешку, и вставил его в боковое отверстие замка.

— Готово.

Пришлось подождать секунд тридцать. Красная лампочка на приборной панели в последний раз моргнула и погасла, и дверь бесшумно открылась. Перехватив арбалет другой рукой, Оливер медленно потянул её за ручку. Ему совершенно не понравился запах, вырвавшийся из-за приоткрытой двери.

— Здесь грузовой лифт, — негромко пояснил он. — Панель горит, а значит, питание есть.

— Здание одноэтажное, верно? — напряжённо уточнил Виктор. — Стрела, под землёй я, скорее всего, не смогу тебя видеть. И не увижу, если там есть кто-то ещё.

Оливер понял, к чему тот ведёт. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что не стоит сейчас лезть в пекло одному и без подготовки. Небольшие тёмные пятна на полу лифта это лишь подтверждали. Засохшая кровь, был уверен Оливер.

Но бросить всё на полпути, не добравшись до разгадки, выше его сил. Перед глазами снова стояло лицо мёртвой девушки, которая не заслужила подобной участи. Её, а также ещё двух человек убили из-за него, но он не чувствовал угрызений совести. Винить себя за каждую херню, что происходит — прерогатива Кларка. Оливер отчётливо понимал, что его вины в их смерти не было — только вина того психа, что решил подобным образом ему что-то доказать. А поэтому Оливер должен его найти и заставить ответить за свои действия. Всё просто.

— Плевать. Я спускаюсь, — сказал он не терпящим возражений тоном.

Первое, что он заметил, когда лифт остановился и двери открылись, был труп мужчины в форме охранника с пистолетом в руке. Судя по почерневшей коже и ужасному смраду, он был мертв как минимум несколько дней.

— Твою мать… — не сдержался Виктор, наблюдая за видео с очков Оливера, но тут же спохватился. — Чёрт, извини. Затыкаюсь.

Оливер прислушался, но гробовая тишина этого места не издавала ни единого звука. Перешагнув лежащее в неестественной позе тело, он прошёл через распахнутые двойные двери в довольно широкий коридор. Он насчитал двенадцать дверей с обеих сторон, и на каждой из них стоял кодовый замок. На некоторых также находилось небольшое стеклянное окошко, через которое было видно комнату за ней — больше всего они походили на больничные палаты. На двойных дверях в конце коридора красовалась надпись «Лаборатория», и замок с экраном и приборной панелью был явно посерьёзнее.

Он молча подключил к нему Виктора, и, услышав его недовольное «Придётся повозиться», решил пока внимательнее осмотреться. Ближайшая к лаборатории комната оказалась не заперта. Судя по оборудованию внутри, это была палата реанимации. Он проверил остальные — закрыты на замок, кроме ближайшей к выходу комнаты, которая служила, скорее всего, подсобным помещением. Его внимание привлёк кожаный портфель, лежащий на столе в углу. Из бокового отделения Оливер достал водительские права на имя Вернона Дж. Хансена, сорока трёх лет — полноватого лысеющего мужчины из Нью-Джерси. Возможно, Хансен был доктором — из портфеля высыпалось несколько папок, напоминающих истории болезни, только на месте имени пациентов стояли цифры.

— Стрела? — позвал Виктор. Оливер дважды коснулся передатчика на пальце, сообщая Виктору, что слушает; ему абсолютно не хотелось нарушать вязкую, давящую тишину этого места даже шёпотом. — Я смог подключиться к местной системе. Замок открыт, и я также могу включить везде свет. У меня есть доступ к камерам, но ни черта не видно. Рискнуть?

Судя по всему, вряд ли в лаборатории находился кто-то помимо Оливера. Кто-то живой. На этот раз Оливер ответил вслух:

— Зажигай, — в полупустой каморке его голос прозвучал ужасно неестественно, будто молчаливые стены пожирали все звуки. Оливер тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Прихватив с собой портфель с бумагами, он отправился в лабораторию. Электричество заработало, озарив коридор белым светом флуоресцентных ламп, и Оливер поспешил отключить режим ночного видения.

Он почти не удивился, наткнувшись на ещё один труп едва открыв дверь лаборатории. На полу лицом вниз лежал мужчина в белом халате, которого, Оливер готов был поспорить на что угодно, при жизни звали Вернон Дж. Хансен. Стоял невыносимый запах разложения — Оливеру с трудом удалось побороть желание опустошить свой желудок. Он окинул взглядом просторную лабораторию: несколько столов, штук пять компьютеров и мониторов, какое-то оборудование и вездесущие провода. Почти как у них в Башне. Что было отличного — это ещё одна дверь с электронным замком, ведущая в смежную комнату, отделённую стеной с огромным стеклянным проёмом в ней, как в комнатах для допросов.

Оливер направился было к ближайшему компьютеру, как вдруг, проходя мимо стекла, краем глаза заметил движение за ним. Он резко развернулся с арбалетом наизготовку, нервы натянуты до предела, однако, выстрела не последовало. На него будто напала пелена, разом заглушив все чувства. В два шага он преодолел расстояние до окна и остановился, не понимая, что делать дальше. Виктор что-то говорил, какая-то нелепица, суть которой он и не пытался понять. Оливер забыл, что нужно дышать, замер, положив ладонь на стекло, и почувствовал, как его сердце безумно грохочет в груди, намереваясь вырваться наружу. Он решил, что сходит с ума, что мир сходит с ума, потому что иначе как галлюцинацией нельзя было объяснить то, что он увидел.

Посреди залитой ярким искусственным светом больничной палаты стояла растерянная Хлоя.


	3. Глава 2

Оливер боялся отвести взгляд — она могла исчезнуть.

Боялся, что спятил — вдруг, это лишь игра воображения.

Боялся поверить — потому что ему не могло так повезти.

Но мгновения шли, а Хлоя по-прежнему стояла в измятой больничной рубашке посреди своей тюрьмы, с безумной надеждой поглядывая то на дверь, то на стекло. Она смотрела мимо Оливера, будто не видела его; скорее всего, стекло было зеркальным с её стороны.

Он знал, что это не галлюцинация и не обман зрения. Потому что даже в самых страшных его кошмарах она не выглядела настолько ужасно.

Впалые щёки, острые плечи и огромные глаза на осунувшемся лице — такой Хлою Оливер не припоминал даже после заточения в «Блэк Крик». Сейчас она невероятно походила на свою мать: женщину, которую Оливер видел лишь однажды несколько лет назад, когда помогал устроить её в частную психиатрическую клинику в Стар-Сити. Но в отличие от неё, взгляд у Хлои был осмысленный, а в глазах горел огонь надежды.

— Там есть кто-нибудь? — её голос раздался из динамиков на столе и звучал так, будто им давно не пользовались. Вздрогнув, Оливер вышел из ступора.

Он едва уловил смысл слов Виктора, который, судя по всему, уже какое-то время что-то ему говорил.

— Так, погоди, — прервал Оливер. — Давай ещё раз.

— Говорю, замок автономный, скрыт в системе. Подключи меня напрямую, — терпеливо повторил Виктор, словно разговаривал с умственно отсталым, и как только Оливер сделал, что он просил, приступил к работе.

Не оставалось ничего другого, как ждать. И будучи крайне нетерпеливым человеком, Оливер плохо справлялся с бездейственным ожиданием. Вопреки всей логике, ему казалось, что Виктор специально копается слишком долго, о чём он не преминул ему сообщить, и получил в ответ вполне заслуженное «Заткнись».

Рой мыслей в его голове не утихал ни на мгновение. Что это за место? Кто и почему здесь держит Хлою? Что произошло с теми людьми, трупы которых он обнаружил здесь? Кто убил троих человек, чтобы заманить его сюда, а главное, зачем? В чём подвох? Сколько времени Хлоя провела одна взаперти в кромешной темноте и не сошла ли с ума? На её месте любой бы, наверное, спятил.

Он тряхнул головой, не желая сейчас думать об этом. Хлоя подошла ближе к прозрачной стене и положила на неё свою ладонь, внимательно вглядываясь в, должно быть, своё отражение. Повинуясь порыву, Оливер со своей стороны потянулся дотронуться до её руки, но гладкая холодная поверхность стекла немного отрезвила его. Что он делает? Сначала нужно придумать, как Хлое выбраться оттуда.

— Долго ещё? — в очередной раз дёрнул он Виктора.

— Если ты думаешь, что я нарочно тут копаюсь, чтобы дольше слушать твоё нытьё, то ты сильно ошибаешься, — отрезал Виктор. — Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы замок открыли.

И при этом с кодом на складе и на двери лаборатории никаких сложностей не возникло, подумалось Оливеру.

— Это плохо, — вдруг нервно пробормотал Виктор. — Это очень-очень плохо.

Ничего спросить Оливер не успел. Тут же ожила аварийная сигнализация, и из динамиков раздался равнодушный механический голос.

— Обнаружена попытка проникновения. Всему персоналу немедленно эвакуироваться в соответствии с протоколом. Десять минут до полной ликвидации.

Перед Оливером наяву разворачивался один из его самых страшных кошмаров.

— Какого чёрта ты натворил? — зашипел он. Оливер метнулся было к замку на двери, но тот оказался окончательно заблокирован.

— Я ни при чём, — попытался оправдаться Виктор, однако, быстро понял, что сейчас не время. — Работаю над этим.

Никогда ещё Оливер не чувствовал себя настолько ничтожным и бесполезным. Но даже его страх, что это конец, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с ужасом на лице Хлои.

— Эй! Что происходит? — крикнула она и замолотила кулаком по стеклу с той стороны. — Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Выпустите меня! Пожалуйста, — добавила Хлоя, громко всхлипнув. Зарычав, словно загнанный зверь, Оливер попытался разбить стекло стулом, огнетушителем, частью какой-то аппаратуры лаборатории, но, очевидно, оно было ударопрочным и не поддавалось. Через пару минут он бросил эту безуспешную затею, со злостью отшвырнув в сторону отломанную металлическую ножку стола.

— Где, твою мать, Кларк? — рявкнул он Виктору, даже не вспомнив о протоколе. Сирена не смолкала, сообщение об эвакуации персонала повторялось каждые секунд двадцать, и Оливер почти физически ощущал, как утекает отпущенное им время.

— Не отвечает. Осталось семь с небольшим минут. Я не могу ни остановить обратный отсчёт, ни взломать код замка. Что-то постоянно меня блокирует.

Хлоя продолжала колотить по стеклу, но уже реже, содрогаясь от нахлынувших рыданий. Слёзы градом катились по её щекам, и в какой-то момент она закрыла глаза и в отчаянии сползла по стене, рухнув на пол и схватившись за голову. Страх ледяными пальцами сдавил Оливеру горло, когда он вдруг с поразительной ясностью осознал, что у Хлои практически не осталось никаких шансов выбраться оттуда.

Он вдруг принял очередное сомнительное решение.

— Что проще взорвать: бронированное стекло или дверь?

— Что?

— Я собираюсь установить заряд и что-то взорвать. Мне нужно попасть внутрь. Ответь, что мне нужно взорвать.

— Стрела, вся лаборатория и так заминирована, причём, неизвестно где. Даже взрыв небольшой мощности может раньше времени поднять всё на воздух. Это самоубийство.

Что ж, ему не впервой.

— Парой минут раньше или позже уже роли не сыграет, — невесело усмехнулся Оливер, отодвигая от стены остатки оборудования, чтобы расчистить пространство. — Без неё я отсюда не уйду. Так что просто. Отвечай. На грёбаный. Вопрос.

Виктору понадобилось несколько секунд переварить услышанное. Секунд, которые перетекли в небытие навсегда.

— Бронь может устоять. Взрывай стену. И приготовь что-нибудь тяжелое, чем сможешь её потом доломать.

— Понял.

Оливер прикинул, где лучше расположить заряд. Как можно дальше от Хлои, пришла в голову мысль, а за ней следом подкралась другая: а что, если этого окажется недостаточно. Он тут же тряхнул головой — будет разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. С собой у него было лишь несколько взрывающихся стрел, которые он торопливо прикрепил к стене футах в трёх от пола. Предсказать, какой окажется мощность взрыва, Оливер мог лишь теоретически. Быстрым отработанным движением он снял каждую из них с предохранителя, забрав одну с собой. Он уже шагнул в сторону выхода, чтобы выстрелить оттуда, как вдруг сквозь стекло увидел, что Хлоя встала и направилась к двери, принявшись колотить в неё.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет… Детка, назад, не сюда, — словно сумасшедший лихорадочно бормотал он, пытаясь придумать, как ей дать понять, что нужно отойти как можно дальше. Кто бы ни держал её здесь, должен был как-то общаться с ней. Хлою было слышно из динамиков на столе, значит, где-то есть и микрофон, раз в её камере тоже установлен динамик. Проблемой было то, что кто-то здесь уже как следует поработал, и найти хоть что-то посреди этого хаоса было невозможно.  
— Хлоя, это Киборг, — вдруг раздался взволнованный голос Виктора, прерывая сообщение об эвакуации. Услышав его, Хлоя резко вскинула голову. — Мы сейчас будем взрывать стену со стороны двери. Тебе срочно нужно укрыться. Иди в душевую и плотно закрой дверь, а сама ляг на пол и обхвати руками голову. Пошла!

Очевидно, Виктору удалось взять под контроль хотя бы камеры и систему оповещения. Оливер был готов его расцеловать. Он успел увидеть, как Хлоя метнулась к кровати, стащила с неё матрас и скрылась за хлипкой дверкой в углу больничной камеры. Умница. Не теряя больше драгоценные секунды, он отошёл к выходу у дальней стены, прицелился и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, выстрелил.

За долю секунды до момента взрыва обрывки сотен разных мыслей пронеслись в голове Оливера. Он отчаянно цеплялся лишь за одну: «Всё не может закончиться вот так».

И оказался прав. Пока что.

Оливер всё ещё дышал: пахло гарью, пылью и зародившейся надеждой. Ему не хватило времени сгруппироваться до взрыва, однако, он успел броситься за стену, и она неплохо укрыла его от взрывной волны. На плечо откуда-то сверху капала кровь, и ему заложило уши, но это мелочи, решил Оливер, раз он не отключился и даже смог подняться на ноги, пусть и пошатываясь. Электричество в лаборатории окончательно вырубилось. Заработало аварийное освещение, озарившее комнату зловещим красноватым светом.

На первый взгляд, дыра в стене оказалась слишком маленькая, чтобы через неё мог пролезть человек, даже крошечная Хлоя. Стараясь не думать об отведённом им времени, ногой Оливер принялся со всей силы колотить по шатающемуся куску бетона, пока он не отвалился, и через образовавшийся проём он не встретился с её испуганным взглядом. Губы Хлои шевелились, но не до конца оправившийся от взрыва Оливер не разобрал слов. К чёрту, всё потом.

— Скорее, — рявкнул он и закашлялся. Сквозь опустившуюся на него пелену тишины Оливер почти не услышал собственный голос. Судя по тому, как вздрогнула Хлоя, она его прекрасно поняла.

Она перекинула через проём сначала одну, а затем и другую ногу и попыталась протиснуться следом. Ей это почти удалось. Однако задравшаяся рубашка зацепилась за торчащий острый кусок стены, и Хлоя запуталась в натянувшейся ткани. Оливер ринулся на помощь, как вдруг произошло нечто ещё более невероятное, чем весь сегодняшний день вместе взятый.

Он коснулся её руки, и комната внезапно озарилась ярким белым светом. Тёплым, обволакивающим, будто живущим своей жизнью светом. Проникающим в его измятую душу, залечивающим все видимые и невидимые глазу раны и дарящим настоящее спокойствие. И силу. Оливеру понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что свет исходит от самой Хлои. Он не мог пошевелиться, но чувствовал, как его тело наполняется энергией, текущей по венам. Свет на мгновение стал ослепляющее ярким, а затем, будто достигнув своего предела, также стремительно угас, и Хлоя обмякла в его руках.

— Стрела, приём! Отвечай, твою мать! — надрывался Виктор. Оливер отлично его слышал, будто и не оглох от взрыва пару минут назад.

— Я здесь, — твёрдым голосом произнёс он, сам себе удивляясь. Исчезла пульсирующая боль в висках, а из раны на голове больше не сочилась кровь. Он проверил пальцами — рана попросту исчезла.

Времени обдумывать, какого чёрта сейчас произошло, у Оливера не осталось.

— Две с половиной минуты. Быстро сваливайте оттуда. Бегом, бегом, бегом!

Виктор ещё не закончил, а Оливер уже вскочил на ноги, подхватил бесчувственную Хлою, перекинул её через плечо и что было сил понёсся к выходу. Он притормозил лишь чтобы поднять с пола папку, которую нашёл в подсобке. К счастью, лифт работал, хотя и полз со скоростью улитки, что сводило Оливера с ума, но другого пути наверх он просто-напросто не знал.

Никогда ещё он не был настолько рад оказаться снаружи. До взрыва оставались считанные мгновения, о чём ему постоянно напоминал Виктор, поэтому времени искать укрытие у Оливера почти не осталось. Хлоя пока не приходила в себя. Вряд ли он успеет добежать с ней до ограждения и перемахнуть через него в ближайшие несколько секунд. Оливер попытался, но был ещё футах в ста от цели, когда Виктор одновременно с его собственным инстинктом самосохранения скомандовали ему ложиться.

Он опустил Хлою на мокрую от талого снега землю и рухнул сверху, укрывая руками голову. Почти тут же земля содрогнулась от глухого хлопка, а затем пламя вырвалось наружу с рёвом и грохотом, похоронив навсегда лабораторию и уничтожив прячущий её склад. Горящие обломки строения разлетелись во все стороны, каким-то чудом минуя Оливера. Да уж, сегодня он прилично задолжал смерти. Главное, чтобы не пришлось отдавать этот долг.

— Башня? — позвал Оливер.

— Статус?

— Только что совершили невозможное, — он закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Расслабляться было рано.

— Вы не ранены?

— Вроде, нет.

— Везучий же ты сукин сын, — нервно усмехнулся Виктор, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Что там случилось?

Оливер и сам хотел бы это понять. Похоже, он впервые стал свидетелем проявления метеоритной способности Хлои. Она его исцелила, но каким образом, почему, и что теперь будет с ней, он не знал. И Хлоя, и Кларк всегда предпочитали не распространяться на тему её особенностей, и единственное, чем они поделились с Оливером после Монтаны несколько лет назад, было то, что её дар исцеления по неизвестной причине пропал без следа.

Виктор же не знал даже этого. И сейчас не время ему рассказывать, решил Оливер.

— Пока неважно. Сейчас нам нужно уходить. Твои предложения? — он поднялся с земли и подхватил Хлою на руки. По крайней мере, она дышала, с облегчением отметил Оливер, быстрым шагом направившись к дыре в покорёженном взрывной волной ограждении.

— Бойскаут так и не вышел на связь. Как и Импульс, кстати.

Оливер скрипнул зубами, ничего на это не ответив. Виктор был прав: если бы не редкостное везение, Хлоя могла и не выбраться оттуда. Ему было плевать, имеет ли он право злиться на Кларка и Барта — он был в ярости. С ними он разберётся позже.

— Обойдёмся без них.  
— Не хочу нагнетать обстановку, но Готэмская служба спасения уже получила несколько звонков о взрыве у доков, так что скоро начнут подтягиваться гости, — предупредил Виктор. — У вас есть несколько минут.

Вновь оказавшись в тупике, где находили тела, Оливер остановился пораскинуть мозгами. Без транспорта и с отключившейся Хлоей на руках у него не было ни единого шанса вернуться в гостиницу и избежать при этом полицию. В надежде выиграть немного времени он зашагал к простаивающему заводу. Пронизывающий ветер лишь усилился, пробирая до костей, и начал накрапывать ледяной дождь. В полуразрушенном здании он остановился, чтобы надеть на Хлою свою куртку. Немного подумав, он также снял с себя носки и натянул их на её босые ноги, когда вдруг она шевельнулась, открыла глаза и потрясённо на него уставилась.

— Хлоя… ты как? — первое, что вырвалось у Оливера. Он вдруг осознал, что впервые за долгое время произнёс её имя вслух. Его руки так и замерли, ухватившись её за лодыжку, и Оливеру понадобилось неимоверное усилие, чтобы заставить себя её отпустить. Абсолютно нерациональная часть его мозга пульсировала в панике, что если он перестанет её касаться, она рассеется в воздухе.

— Что это за место? — насторожённо спросила Хлоя, быстро окинув взглядом обветшалое помещение.

— Какая-то дыра на окраине Готэма неподалёку от того места, где я тебя нашёл. Но нам нужно отсюда уходить как можно скорее, — он встал с корточек и протянул руку Хлое. Она с опаской на неё глянула. — Ты как, Хлоя? — повторил он свой вопрос, помогая ей подняться.

— Жить буду, — криво усмехнулась она. — Просто устала и чувствую себя процентов на восемьдесят ледышкой. Ну, или эскимосом.

Он даже улыбнулся в ответ — настолько легче ему вдруг стало дышать от знакомых интонаций в её голосе. Хлоя странно на него посмотрела, будто хотела сказать что-то ещё, но в этот момент послышались приближающиеся полицейские сирены. Какой же мелочью они сейчас ему казались.

— Стрела, — это был Виктор, — с тобой кое-кто хочет поговорить.

— Я даже догадываюсь, кто, — выдохнул он. — Слушаю.

Оливер поправил наушник, а затем указал на него недоумевающей Хлое пальцем и одними губами произнёс «Виктор». Его интуиция не подвела.

— Это был ты? — раздался голос Уэйна. Его обвиняющий тон ни с чем не спутать. Должно быть, он уже в курсе насчёт взрыва.

— Не совсем, — поморщился Оливер. — Для протокола, я совершенно случайно оказался рядом. Простое совпадение.

Брюс хмыкнул; скорее всего, не поверил ни слову.

— Что произошло?

— Заброшенная секретная лаборатория с трупами, в которой, судя по всему, проводили опыты над людьми, взлетела на воздух, — с каждым словом терпение Оливера испарялось. Какого чёрта он должен что-либо объяснять Уэйну? Хлоя вздрагивала, переминаясь ногами по бетонному полу.

— И как…

— Сейчас неважно, — он бросил встревоженный взгляд на стремительно замёрзавшую Хлою. — Мне нужна услуга, и срочно. Безопасное укрытие как можно ближе. Я в паре кварталов к северу от доков, — он словно чувствовал, как Брюс скрежетал зубами. — Обещаю, всё объясню позже. Слово скаута, — добавил он после паузы.

— Я отправлю маршрут и код доступа.

В такие моменты принято говорить «спасибо», подумал Оливер.

— Я это ценю, — вместо этого ответил он и завершил разговор.

— И что теперь? — спросила Хлоя. Ему показалось, что вопрос насквозь пронизан некой обречённостью, словно ей самой неинтересен ответ на него. Возможно, виновата сменившая адреналиновый всплеск усталость.

— Теперь нам нужно залечь на дно и дождаться утра, чтобы всё немного улеглось. Желательно в тепле и безопасности.

Она колебалась, а затем глянула в сторону, откуда доносился звук сирен.

— Может, стоит выйти к полиции?

Оливер не мог поверить своим ушам. Она же не всерьёз, да?

— Шутишь? И что ты собираешься им сказать?

Хлоя медлила, в раздумьях закусив губу, а затем покачала головой, сдавшись.

— Да уж, идея дурацкая.

— Ещё какая дурацкая, — согласился Оливер. В этот момент Виктор оповестил его о том, что получил указания Уэйна. — Но нам некогда, пора уходить.

— Уходить куда?

— Подальше отсюда. В укрытие, — добавил он, почувствовав её нерешительность. — У тебя есть предложение получше? — Хлоя лишь покачала головой, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. — В таком случае, думаю, лучше, если ты заберёшься ко мне на спину и будешь держаться… Что ещё? — раздражённо бросил он, заметив её выражение лица.

— Я могу идти сама, — Хлоя даже сделала шаг назад, отшатнувшись от него.

Ну, конечно. Оливер едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— А я могу идти быстрее, даже если буду нести тебя. Хлоя, не глупи. На улице дождь и снег, а у тебя нет обуви. К тому же, тебя до сих пор пошатывает, и я не хочу чтобы твоя гордость, или что там ещё, стала причиной того, что ты вдруг снова отключишься, упадёшь и проломишь себе голову, — попытался воззвать к голосу разума Оливер. Его терпение уже сильно сдало в разговоре с Уэйном, и он не собирался больше тратить время на препирательства. — Нужно идти. Если от этого у тебя возникает непреодолимое желание повозмущаться на тему мужского шовинизма, то сможешь сделать это в процессе, — положил он конец дискуссии.

___

Минут пятнадцать спустя продрогшие и промокшие Оливер и Хлоя оказались у старого, наглухо заколоченного здания, ранее служившего отелем. Следуя инструкции Уйэна, Оливер отыскал в переулке позади здания закрытый на замок вход в подвал. Как только они спустились по уходящим во мрак ступеням и Оливер закрыл за ними двери, наступила кромешная темнота.

— Гостеприимство по-Готэмски, — заворчал Оливер, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить неуютную тишину затхлого помещения. — Терпеть не могу этот город… Ладно. Где-то здесь должен быть вход в кроличью нору.

Хлоя никак не отреагировала на его слова. С тех пор, как очнулась, она едва ли произнесла с десяток фраз. Оно и понятно — у них не было времени на разговоры, но настолько затяжное молчание с каждой минутой тревожило Оливера всё сильнее. Внизу лестницы он видел лишь её силуэт: она закрыла ладонями лицо и тяжело и шумно дышала, словно каждый вдох давался ей с трудом.

— Что такое? — мягко спросил Оливер, подойдя ближе. Он осторожно отнял от лица её трясущиеся руки и поборол внезапный порыв обнять и прижать к себе Хлою.

— Кажется… у меня приступ… паники… из-за темноты, — между вдохами прошептала она, не открывая глаз. Не отдавая себе отчета, Хлоя больно вцепилась пальцами в его предплечья; её паника нарастала с каждой секундой. Если так пойдёт дальше, то через пару минут она начнёт задыхаться и может снова потерять сознание, чего Оливер допустить не мог.

— Ну же, Хлоя, дыши, — он высвободил одну руку, положил Хлое на спину и начал аккуратно водить ладонью вверх-вниз. — Слушай меня и делай, как я скажу. Вдохни глубже, но медленней. Считай до пяти на каждом вдохе. Молодец, выдыхай не спеша. И ещё раз, — приговаривал он.

Оливер понятия не имел, сколько ей пришлось просидеть запертой в темноте лаборатории наедине лишь со своими мыслями и демонами. Скорее всего, не один день. Невольно, он вспомнил себя на острове: как постепенно сходил с ума и разговаривал сам с собой. На своей шкуре он прочувствовал, что жить внутри собственной головы чревато опасными последствиями. И чтобы научиться с ними справляться, нужно время.

К его облегчению, её дыхание понемногу начало выравниваться.

— Вот, умница, — бормотал Оливер. — Продолжай считать. Знаю, логика не поможет, но здесь намного безопаснее, чем снаружи. И теплее. Это всего на несколько часов, перевести дух. Обещаю.

Небольшая кнопочная панель обнаружилась за грудой строительного хлама в одном из встроенных шкафов, и Оливер поспешил ввести нужную комбинацию.

Ничего не произошло. Он попробовал еще раз, с тем же успехом.

— Башня, — вспылил он, да так, что стоявшая рядом Хлоя вздрогнула. — Соедини-ка меня ещё раз с местным мудаком.

Не прошло и десяти секунд, как ожил его коммуникатор.

— Местный мудак слушает.

Оливер ни капли не удивился.

— Какого чёрта код не работает? — прошипел он Брюсу.

— В целях безопасности, разумеется. Ты не один, — холодно заметил тот, и Оливер едва не застонал от досады, раздражённо осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках камеры. В такие моменты ему безумно хотелось сделать преступникам Готэма одолжение и придушить Уэйна. — Не собираешься мне ничего объяснить?

Оливер, как мог, старался держать себя в руках. Хлоя молча поглядывала на него, очевидно, интересуясь причиной заминки.

— Я же сказал, что объясню позже.

— И всё же мне хотелось бы услышать краткую версию прямо сейчас. Чтобы я понимал, из-за чего, точнее, кого, так рискую. Думаю, на моём месте ты поступил бы также.

— Ничем ты не рискуешь. А разговор по душам отложим на утро.

Возможно, они с Брюсом могли бы бодаться лбами вечно — с их одинаково скверными характерами и раздутым самолюбием. Получился бы неплохой Perpetuum Mobile. Но в этот момент Хлоя привстала на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до коммуникатора Оливера, и обратилась к Брюсу.

— Если проблема во мне, — дрожащим голосом начала она, — то вам стоит знать, что я не из болтливых. Даю слово. И вы не обязаны помогать, но ваша помощь сейчас не помешала бы.

Это было так просто — и это сработало. Замок открылся, и задняя панель шкафа отодвинулась в сторону.

— Спасибо, — вымученно улыбнулась Хлоя.

— Я жду подробный отчет утром.

— Да-да… — махнул рукой Оливер и прервал связь.

Комната больше походила на квадратный бункер с голыми бетонными стенами, узкой кушеткой напротив двери и неким подобием душа в дальнем углу. Справа располагался длинный стол с лампой и ноутбуком на нём, а в противоположной стороне — заставленные коробками полки и закрытые шкафы.

— Дальше что? — вновь шмыгнула носом Хлоя.

— Дальше тебе нужно согреться. А потом поговорим.

Она пыталась храбриться и не подавать вида, но всхлипывала от холода, содрогаясь всем телом, пока Оливер разбирался с душем. Наконец, вода хлынула вниз, нарушив рыхлую звенящую тишину вязкого молчания. Оливер подошёл вплотную к Хлое и дёрнул за рукав её больничной рубашки.

— Сними это, — сказал он почти грубо. — Сними это к чёртовой матери.

Она почему-то медлила, и тогда Оливер сам схватился за её подол и потянул грязную ткань наверх. Хлоя послушно подняла руки, помогая ему. Горькое чувство дежавю захлестнуло Оливера, когда воспоминания схлестнулись с реальностью, оставляя красные полосы на его сердце: сколько раз ему доводилось раздевать её, а Хлоя лишь смеялась в ответ, с энтузиазмом участвуя в процессе. Сейчас же она смотрела на него, будто пойманный капканом зверёк. На её запястье с внутренней стороны Оливер впервые заметил татуировку: какие-то цифры на бледной коже. Хлоя настолько исхудала, что ему показалось, будто цифры набиты прямо на её костях.

Повинуясь порыву, он поймал её руку за запястье и прикоснулся к нему губами. В горле у него пересохло.

— Я нашёл тебя.

Весь прошедший год больше всего на свете Оливер мечтал об этом. Найти её живой. Сейчас он был готов благодарить Бога, дьявола — кого угодно — за то, что его мечта исполнилась. Однако, реальность отрезвляла не хуже ледяного душа. Оливер боялся представить, что могло произойти с Хлоей за это время, и почему она выглядит и ведёт себя так, будто из неё высосали всю жизнь, оставив лишь пустую оболочку. Одно неверное движение — и она рассыплется на тысячи осколков, что которые будет уже не собрать. И, тем не менее, несмотря ни на что, ему было жизненно необходимо это знать.

Он обязательно спросит, и она непременно расскажет, а затем они вместе подумают, что с этим делать. Именно так. Впервые за многие месяцы она была так близко — казалось, протяни руку и возьми. Любое неверное движение могло разрушить хрупкость момента, стать той соломинкой, что сломает спину верблюда, и Оливер это прекрасно понимал, но остановиться не мог.

— Нашёл тебя, — снова прошептал он, пальцами дотронувшись до гладкой щеки. Хлоя вздрогнула, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, а затем вновь взглянула на него, словно хотела что-то сказать, но слова застряли в горле, задушенные вдруг покатившимися по щекам слезами.

— Ну что ты? — вдруг испугался Оливер. Всё было нет так. Хлоя, которую он знал раньше, плачет лишь на похоронах. После пережитого ею это могло считаться нормальной реакцией? Он не знал ничего другого, кроме как обнять её, прижать к себе и дать время выплакать хотя бы часть того груза, что давит ей на сердце. — Не нужно, слышишь? Всё будет хорошо. Я нашёл тебя, и всё будет хорошо. Обещаю, — бормотал он нелепые банальности, осыпая поцелуями её лоб, виски, макушку.

Он хотел бы сказать ей, как чертовски скучал, но боялся не подобрать нужных слов. Хотел бы сказать, какая она красивая, но почти год в заточении не прошёл бесследно. Она выглядела словно героиновая наркоманка: обтянутые кожей рёбра, тёмные круги под глазами и дрожащие руки.

Оливер не сразу сообразил, что Хлоя упёрлась ладонями в его грудь и пытается оттолкнуть его, но заметив, тут же отпустил её, отступив на шаг, хоть это и стоило ему титанических усилий. Только сейчас Оливер осознал, что она стоит перед ним абсолютно голая, если не считать его носков, гармошкой сползших ей на щиколотки. В её глазах всё ещё блестели слёзы, но Хлоя сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и заметно успокоилась. Она сложила руки на груди, закрываясь от него, и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Извини, но я не знаю, кто ты, — от её слов у Оливера словно пропала опора под ногами, а грудь сдавило тисками. — Я просто не помню. Совсем.

Удар под дых получился что надо. Всё же его пресловутая удача — та ещё сука.


End file.
